Field of the Invention
The present disclosure generally relates to the field of image display, and in particular, to a method and an apparatus for controlling image display of a WOLED display apparatus and a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
Active Matrix Organic Light Emitting Diodes (AMOLED) have been greatly interested as next generation display devices due to their advantages of high response speed, high luminous efficiency, high brightness and wide field of view. The organic light emitting diode devices achieve image display by controlling current flowing in the organic light emitting diodes (OLED) using thin film transistors (TFT).
A typical OLED device includes a plurality of pixels, each of which includes a R (red) sub-pixel, a G (green) sub-pixel and a B (blue) sub-pixel for full-colors display. An R light emitting layer for producing a red light is formed on the R sub-pixel. A G light emitting layer for producing a green light is formed on the G sub-pixel. A B light emitting layer for producing a blue light is formed on the B sub-pixel. The light emitting layers are deposited individually for the respective sub-pixels by such as fine metal mask (FMM) method using a metal mask. However, the larger the size of the substrate is, the larger the curvature of the mask becomes. Thus, the conventional FMM deposition method will reduce the yield as it is difficult to pattern the light emitting layers accurately. As a result, the method is very difficult to be used to produce display with large area and high precision.
As such, in recent years, a technology for using a white OLED (WOLED) device to achieve colored display apparatus was developed. It does not need the fine metal mask (FMM) during forming the light emitting layers of the OLED device. The white OLED has an arrangement in which such as the R light emitting layer, the G light emitting layer, the B light emitting layer and the like are laminated optionally between a cathode and an anode to form the white OLED for the respective sub-pixels. The white OLED display has a plurality of pixels, each of which includes a R sub-pixel, a G sub-pixel, a B sub-pixel and a W (white) sub-pixel for colored display. The R sub-pixel includes an R color filter configured to transmit a red light in a white light from the white OLED. The G sub-pixel includes a G color filter configured to transmit a green light in a white light from the white OLED. The B sub-pixel includes a B color filter configured to transmit a blue light in a white light from the white OLED. The W sub-pixel may not be provided with color filters and may transmit all of white light from the white OLED to compensate for the degradation of brightness of image caused by the color filters.
Such white OLED display generates W data from R data, G data and B data inputted from the external and modulates the R data, G data and B data outputted subsequently using the generated W data. The W data, the modulated R data, the modulated U data and the modulated B data are displayed in the W sub-pixels, the R sub-pixels, the G sub-pixels and the B sub-pixels respectively.